For romantic heart
by Lovelywitch
Summary: Engaged to Duke Kirst, Princess Rossette decided to run away & wouldn’t come back until she had found her true love. She then lived in a small town in the remoted area. She had never thought she would have met her charming Prince, her true love here.
1. A birthday surprise

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chrono, Rosette, Azmaria, Aion or any character in Chrno Chrusade (even if I do, I stil don't know what to do with them except make Chrno & Rosette live together, but the story will less interesting because of that). They belong to … the author (sorry, but I don't know the name - guess I'm a bad fan, right?).

**Please note this, whoever is trying to sue me, cause I won't say it twice.**

**Summary:** (repeat it again for someone who don't remember the main idea of the story even after they've just read the summary, like me) Engaged to Duke Kirst, the only succesor of a aristocratic family, Princess Rossette decide to run away & wouldn't come back until she had found her true love. She then lived in a small village in the country. She had never thought she would have a turning point of her life at this outlying place.

**_Ok, everyone. This is my first fic and I think I am not good at grammar, spelling (even I have about 4 dictionaries by my side). That's why I welcome all your review (but please don't be too strict). I'm working on this fic cause it's fun when I read the other stories of Chrno Crusade and I still didn't see any fairy tale about this couple (or Chrno Crusade is a fairy tale itself ?). However, READ IT!_**

Long ago, at far away, human had lived in their paradise. They worked on the farm, held many festival every year under the rule of the king. If there weren't the interference of the criminals and some social problems, this place would be perfect. Then all the residents in the kingdom overjoyed with a new born royal member: a princess who had blonde hair, shining under the sun _(if those were just born had hair)_; her eyes had a blue color like the deep ocean, reminded of the sparkling water in a sunny day, her lips were pink like the cherry blossom, and that was their lovely Princess Rosette (if they don't count of her manner). Her beauty continued to brighten the palace when she grew up. One year later, the King was more than happy again to see his second child was born, all healthy: Prince Joshua. The prince had a light blonde hair like his sister, blue eyes & an angelic face.

To guarantee for the future of their daughter & continue the tradition, the King decided to engaged the princess to the succesor of the most wealthy, famous and oldest family in his kingdom at the time - Kirst Kingsley, when the little Duke was just about ten years olds and his fiancée was barely nine. The engagement was kept as a secret to the two until they were mature (means when the Princess was 17) and that where every trouble started.

**Rossette, 17th year **

"Prince Joshua, Princess Rosette, where are you? Prince Joshua, Princess Rosette………" the poor nanny Jean shouted out.

"What happened, nanny?" asked the tutor, already knew the answer.

"Oh, Miss Kate, the prince and princess is missing. **Again**." Answered the nanny.

"Sah, this is the third time they missing in this week. Don't they know how to behave after those detention time? Especially today. At least, they should show a change in their attitude when they turn 17. The King even held a birthday party for them, and they just disappeared."complainted the tutor.

**_Meanwhile, at the lakeshore…_**

"Wait for me, Rossette"

"You're slow, Joshua. Hurry up, we have tocome back before the party starts."

The carefree siblings was going out to visit their secret cave. The cave located in the forrest near the lake was more like a maze of tunnels inside of the mountain. They discovered it when they were playing hide and seek at the age of nine. Since then, it had been their shelter whenever they want to hide their royal guardians, their strict tutor, their nanny or the aristocratic friends. This was one of those time. After ran away from a hole in the ruin wall of the palace's ancient area, they came to this lake, played in the water and then started their journey to explore the cave. The princess brought with her some candles. In the last eight years, they had explored the cave to the area deep inside that they believed no one had come yet. So today, they decided to spend an extra time in the cave, hoped to find something interesting. And they didn't disappointed. In a place that they thought to be the ceter of the maze, where every tunnels crossed each other, they found a ruin of an ancient structure.

"Look, Rossette! What do you think we found?"

"Saa, I don't know, Johua. It look familiar somehow. What do you think Joshua?"

"I think it's kind of some shrine. I think I saw this kind of structure in some book."

"Yos, let's go inside."

"But, Rossette, it might be dangerous."

"When we started to explore this maze, we knew it would be dangerous and we accepted it. Beside, I don't think this place has anything can hurt us."

"Ok, ok, I give in. You win, as always."

So the siblings found their way to the center of the ruin. And before there eyes was a pillar nationally abraded. It looked like a perfect table to put sacred things on in this ruined place. And the "sacred thing" here is a pair of guns, a sword, a bow and arrows. The things were shining under the sunlight came from a hole on the top of the maze.

"Wow, we have been exploring this place for eight years, and surprise just don't stop coming out. We have explored, come to a corner and prepared to go back then found a small hole or a secret passage to keep going many time. We have found a small pond had fish swiming in. We've even seen some mysterious symbols on the wall. But this sight really is more than any thing that my imagine can think of."gapsed Joshua in admired.

"Yeah, let's take a look at it." Said Rossette, already moved before finished the sentence.

The two went to the weapons. Like there was some supernatural power guided them, Rossette picked up one gun while Joshua took the other and they fitted them strangely. After carefully examined the guns carefully, they tried the others. Unfortunately, the bow seemed a little short and the sword was too heavy.

"You know Rossette, I'm thinking that these guns are for us, and the others aren't."

"You meant we'll take these and come back?"

"Yeah, and keep them at a secret."

"Sounds fun."

Then they took thei guns and came back the palace.

**_At the palace…_**

"Oh, Princess Rossette, Prince Joshua, you're back." The nanny cried in joy.

"Shhh, Ms.Jean, don't shout loud. We don't want Ms Kate to know." Said the twins at the same time, in the same voive, with the same look.

"Unfortunately, I already knew." Stood the strict teacher, said in a scary voice.

Two teenagers looked around to see a very very very angry woman.

"Oh no, another detention, I bet."mumble Rossette.

"Yes, Your Highness. But not now. You two have to get dressed quickly and come to the ball room. The party is about to start, even if you don't like. And I won't forget about your punishment, if you are thinking about that."

_Can she read my mind? What an old hag._Rossette thought while she was walking to her room. When she came in, she saw a long luxury white dress was picked by Ms.Jean, lying on her bed. "Mah, they don't even let me choose what I wear, as always. But someday, I'll find my freedom."

**_In the evening, at the ball room…_**

"Mah, I'm soooooooooooo boring, Joshua."said the Princess with a yawn.

"Yeah, we have nothing else to do after give the guest a speech and receive the present, except dancing with those aristoracy people here."answered Joshua."I wonder why father and mother don't let us come back to our room or go outside."

"Uhm, look like they have something to tell us."

"That's right, my little princess"

They turned around to see their father, the King. He smiled mercifully, then said to everyone at the party:"Everyone, I have something to announce." Everyone looked at the King in attention, listened carefully. "Seventeen years ago, when Rossette was born, I decided to engaged her to the son of the Kingsley family and he will become the landlord of the Western land. The engagement was kept secret until both of them grow up. And since today is Princess Rossette's seventeenth birthday, means she is mature, I will arrange their wedding. Soon, the civilization will be known and joined in royal happiness."

Hearing that, the aristocracy in the room clapped their hands simultanously. They congrated the King and the Duke in a competitive way, in order to show their admirations and have their names memorizes. No one noticed the disapproval on the Princess's face.

"But father, I don't like Kirst Kingsley. I won't marry him."

"You will, my precious daughter. Why don't you when he is able to offer you a prosperous life?"

"But do you think I would marry someone I don't love and live happily with him? You don't think about my feelings at all. "

"She'd right, father. I don't think Kingsley deserve for Rossette. He's greedy and stupid. Even his name says that he has some dirty tricks under his sleeves."

"Don't talk more, Joshua. Saying behind others back is not something a Prince and the succesor of the throne should do (_even if it is the truth_). The Kingsley family has showed their loyality to the empire and their son is more deserve for Rossette more than anyone else. That's why you're marrying him, no matter you like him or not."

"But, father…"

"No but, just obey my order. You will understand some day."

"Mother"

"Do what your father say, dear. It's good for you."

_How can this is good for me? I am being forced to marry a stupid, foolish, gready idiot and you say it's for my sake? You're gotta be kidding. Okay, just do what you want, and I'l do what I want._ With those thought, the Princess stormed out of the ball room, escorted by dear her brother, her closest friend.

"Don't worry, Rossette, I'll help you."comforted Joshua.

"Thank you, Joshua. I won't give up. And you will always ehind me, no matter what I do. Is it right?" asked the angry Rossette, with teary eyes.

"Of course. And if you want, I can go search for an ideal brother-in-law."

Smacked her brother on head, Rossette nearly shout, blushing: "You fool. You think I can't found myself a husband? I can always so if I want to. Understand?"

"Yes, and this is my daily violent sister."

"You're so dead. Who did you call violent sister?

"Wow, quietly, Rossette. Do you want to be punish by your language?"

"Shesh, that's because of you."

"Hehe…But it's work. You finally cheer up."

"Yes, thank you for everything, Joshua. Remember I always love you."

Little did Joshua know, something was up to in his sister's mind. But he couldn't imagine that the princess was planing for a run away. And in that night, she collected her money, jewelry, some clothes, her guns and wrote a letter for her parrents and her brother then departed, starting her journey to the East, in order to stay away from her fiancée as far as possible.

**_Okay, this is the first chapter. I tried very hard to writ it,hope you all enjoy._**


	2. A new life begins

**Disclaimer: **Shh, I dun understand why I'm saying this. It's not like I can get anything (except reviews) from this fic. But I still have to say again and again that I don't own Chrono Crusade and its character. I just own Kirst, the bow and arrows that the siblings found in the cave.

**Summary:** Engaged to Duke Kirst, the only successor of an aristocratic family, Princess Rossette decided to run away & wouldn't come back until she had found her true love. She then lived in a small town in the country. She had never thought she would have a turning point of her life at this outlying place.

**_Yeah, glad to see you again. Thank you all for reading my story (even though many of you don't like, don't hate and don't have any feeling of it, I suppose, since just 3 reviews I have received so far TT TT). Still I'm trying to post new chapter as soon as possible, for those want to read it. And don't worry, I have a plot in my mind, it will change a lot but it will be complete, someday. Hope I don't disappointed you._**

-----------_Previous_-----------

_Little did Joshua know something was up to in his sister's mind. But he couldn't imagine that the princess was planning for a run away. And in that night, she collected her money, jewelry, some clothes, her guns and wrote a letter for her parents and her brother then departed, starting her journey to the East, in order to stay away from her fiancée as far as possible._

**Chapter 2: A new life begins**

-----------_Now_-----------

After Rossette had finished her packing, she looked over the room she had grown up one more time and may be the last time. Then, she opened the door and sneaked into the hall. She ran through the hall, went down the marble stairs to the dining hall in silence so as not to wake up everyone in the castle. Stepped carefully on the granite floor, prepared to open the oak door led to the entrance hall, Rossette remembered something suddenly. Turned around and head to the small door at the end of the dining hall, Rossette walked into a dimly hall that only a few people allowed to go in, increased her pace to the wooden stairs led to a secret lab. It was ran by an old genius but perverted scientist, Edward, usually known at Elder. He invented most of the modern weapons which was used by the army at that time to pretend other country from invade. However, to Rossette, Elder was like a teacher, who taught her various things and helped her out of problems with Ms Kate many times since she was a little naughty girl. And there he was, trying some weird experiment, again.

"Oh beautiful lady, what makes you come here in this time? Want to give me a bra? "

**BUMP**

"Oh, God forgive for this little soul, for hitting a poor old man!"

"Old man, I don't have time to waste on your pervert jokes. You knew about my engagement, didn't you? I don't love him or like him, and I even hate him. That's why I won't marry him or just stay still and watch my parents make me married him. I'll run away and I need you help."

"Of course I'll help, if you give me one of your panty." answer the old man in a "serious" voice.

**BUMP**

"I am not kidding."

"And 'm totally serious."

**BUMP**

"Ok, so what do you need?"

"I need some bullets for my gun."

"Your gun? Where did you find it?"

"_We_ found 2 guns in a cave deep in the forest."

"We? Joshua has one too? Let's me see it."

Rossette handed Elder the gun. He held it in his hands and examined it carefully. She thought she saw a strange expression on his face in a second. It looked like the old man knew a lot more than he said. After a while, he gave the gun back to Rossette. '_So that prophecy insinuated them, after all.' But where are the two others? Well, they'll show up at the right time._' Then he went to a table at the other of side of the lab, dug for something in the chaos on it. Ten minute later, he came back to Rossette with a medium size box. Gave it to her, he said:

"Take this, the bullets in this box should be enough for you to use in half year. When you use the last bullets, contact me and I will find a way to send you more."

"Thank you, Elder. You can be great help sometime."

Said that and she started to run to the entrance, barely heard the Elder cried out" Be careful" and answered him back "I will". '_Hmm, I gotta be hurry or I can't get out of the palace before dawn, and it would be too late'._ She ran faster to the opposite way from the lab, left behind the old man, still deep in his thought: "The wheel is starting moving".

And to our Princess, she was trying to sneak out, while the guards were changing the turns. She tiptoed across the hall, gently pushed open the oak door, ran as fast as she could through the entrance hall to the garden. She ran past many statues, didn't stop to inhale the smell of her favorite flowers. When she knew for sure that no one was around, she took a look at the fountain where she used to played tag with her brother when they were children then cleared her way through the branches, grasses and bushes and crawled to a hole at the foot-wall. Minutes later, Rossette was no longer the princess of the kingdom but a mere traveler, readied for her journey.

After an hour of traveling, Rossette came to the edge of the shield which protected the castle. She then tried to pass the barrier, without be noticed by the soldiers. It was harder than she thought, but the God seemed take a liking on her or the Fate wanted her to go on and meet a certain boy. From out of nowhere, a horse suddenly ran towards her. Born with a talent for riding, she just caught its mane, planted herself squarely on its body, rode it straight to where the soldiers were standing and jumped down just in time. Being caught off guard, they failed to notice a blonde beauty trying to past them.

Be able to past the soldiers, our Rossette happily continued her journey. Nothing could stop her and the people at home would need an amount of time to ready to go and catch her. By that time, she would be far away from them and mix with the commoners. '_What a perfect plan_', her complaint herself. Soon enough, she started to realize her mistake when her stomach growled loudly and she didn't bring with her anything could fix this problem. Fortunately, when she went into a thick forest to find some food, she came across a small town. '_In this town, people won't recognize me, my father's men can't find me and I still can hear ay news from the palace. I can live here, find something to do and wait until my father change his mind._' With that thought, Rossette went to the direction of the small town, didn't know she was getting in her life's biggest trouble.

**_Meanwhile, at the palace…_**

"What do you mean by saying Rossette has disappeared?" asked the furious King.

"Your Majesty, when we came into Princess's room to help her get dressed, we found this letter instead of her."

Grab the letter in the servant hands, King Alan read out loud and nearly ripped it apart. However, he restrained his anger by starting interrogate everyone for more details.

"Did the guard see her leaving?"

"Have you searched all the area?"

… And…

"Who last see her last night?"

"It was me, father."

"Are you sure your sister didn't tell you where she is going to?"

"Yes, father. This is incredible."

"Yes, I can't image that she would react this way."

"No, I mean the fact that Rossette wake up and leave so early that nobody see or hear her in unbelievable."

The silence spread through the throne room when the Prince's joke was absorbing into every individual's mind. And that silence indicated for a storm coming from the King.

"This is not the time for your nonsensical joke. Call General Evan for me."

Later, walked in the room a handsome, young-looking man with blonde hair, bright smile (not as bright as Rossette's though), wearing military outfit, a sword on his hip. The man named Evan Remington bowed down before the King, with a calm voice he asked:

"May I ask why do you call me, your Highness?"

"Rossette has gone."

"I admit she is an impulsive princess but I don't think she acts like this without a reason."

"Yes and that reason is the engagement with Kirst Kingsley that I've just announced."

"Ah, I can she why she is running away now. They don't get along very well."

"A promise is a promise, we have to do as the predicament. After that incident, Kingleys is the only candidate for this position. So now, gather your men and start to look for Rossette. And keep the Princess's disappearance in secret. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Left the room, Evan went to find his men and did as he was ordered, but not very enthusiastically. The General had become a teacher, a trustworthy friend and a father figure of the energetic princess, close enough to understand her more than herself. As a general, he didn't agree with her resolution but as a friend, he approved of her determination. That's why he decided to look for her at the King's order but help her instead of report to the King when he found her.

**_With Joshua…_**

"Well, much to my admiration for your impressive escape, I can't believe that you live me behind, sis. However, don't think that you can go without your beloved brother long. I will come after you, no matter what." Anyone in hearing range will figure out the prince's plan to go after his sibling, but fortunate for the young prince and unfortunate for his parents, no one hear that talk. And with the new decision, Prince Joshua made up a plan to found his older sister.

**_With Rossette, at the small town…_**

'_I guess I have to talk to the leader of this small town and make him or her give me permission to stay here._' The fear-nothing Princess did as she thought. No longer than she walked into the small town did she see a boy taller than her with purple hair in a messy braid. He looked really handsome, she has to admit that. His picturesque hair caught the sunlight and seemed to sparkle. His bang couldn't cover his amber eyes which she found very absorbed. She had a feeling that she could get lost in those eyes forever if hadn't been for the fact that she found his baritone, calm voice more attractive when he spoke: "Who are you? What are you doing here, in this small town?"

Got out of her daydreaming, Rossette replied in a solemn voice: "I'd like to speak with the leader of this small town, please."

She could swear that the boy wasn't please with the thought a strange girl had just ignored his question, but he still took her to a house located near the center of the small town. On the way, he said: "By the way, my name is Chrono, Chrono Gabito, you can call me Chrono. Nice to meet you."

"And mine is Rossette, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"We are here."

Rossette took a look and saw a wooden fence. Chrono paid no attention to it, he walked past a garden with many kind of flower that Rossette had to admit its beauty, even it wasn't as beautiful as her own garden at home, but that was out of question. This house, consider its size, could easily content twenty children and ten or more adults. Then the man opened the front door, went through a hall and took her into a cosy and well furnish living room. There stood a woman in a nun outfit. She looked like a country version of Ms Kate at her home with black hair, small glasses, and a book in her hand. No wonder why she made a deep impression on Rossette, caused the girl to made a mentally note not to mess up with this woman.

"Welcome to our village. I'm Kite, the head nun of the local church, also the leader of this small town. What can I do to help you?"

'_Wow, not even she looks alike but she also sounds like Ms Kate. This might be a very long vacation._' Rossette thought. "Hello Ms Kite. My name is Rossette. I've come from Western land. And I will appreciate your kindness if you let me stay here and give me a job."

"That's okay. You can in this house with us and you can help us take care of the children." with a gentle smile, Ms Kate said.

"Uhm, excuse me, but how many children are there? And are they all yours?"

"Um, there are fifteen children here. No and yes, they are and aren't my children. Their parents died in plague, war, poverty or abandoned them when they were very young so I took them in and become their adoptive mother."

"Oh, I see. You must be very busy."

"Uhm, not really. Chrono has done almost everything for me."

"And I will help you from now on."

'_Hah, this will be handful of work._'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**_Everyone, please review, no matter how bad or how short is this chapter. Thanks to 3 reviewers of my story and everyone who put me in alert/favorite list , who have comforted me and have given me useful advices, you don't know how much your work help me. And I also want to let you all know that I'm starting to work on another story about Inuyasha, with a little help from my best friend, ngoctram631992. She soon would start on Inuyasha fanfic and Fullmoon fanfic. Please review for our story._**

_**Next time:** A day full of work._


	3. A day full of works

**Disclaimer: **Shh, I dun understand why I'm saying this. It's not like I can get anything (except reviews) from this fic. But I still have to say again and again that I don't own Chrno Crusade and its character. I just own Kirst, the bow and arrows that the siblings found in the cave.

**Summary:** Engaged to Duke Kirst, the only successor of an aristocratic family, Princess Rossette decided to run away & wouldn't come back until she had found her true love. She then lived in a small town in the country. She had never thought she would have a turning point of her life at this outlying place.

**_Uhm, sorry for the long wait. I tried my best but school work doesn't help much, especially when I am in the last year of secondary school and my laziness had a great help in delay my work. However, I will write a proper chapter. And everyone, MERRY CHRISTMAS!_**

-----------_Previous_-----------

"That's okay. You can in this house with us and you can help us take care of the children." with a gentle smile, Ms Kite said.

"Uhm, excuse me, but how many children are there? And are they all yours?"

"Um, there are fifteen children here. No and yes, they are and aren't my children. Their parents died in plague, war, poverty or abandoned them when they were very young so I took them in and become their adoptive mother."

"Oh, I see. You must be very busy."

"Uhm, not really. Chrno has done almost everything for me."

"And I will help you from now on."

'_Hah, this will be handful of work._'

**Chapter 2: A day full of work**

The shining sun sent its brilliant daylight through the curtain and much to her disliking, woke Rossette up. Being a princess with tons of morning duties herself, Rossette always had to get up early, but not without the maids' pleading, begging, imploring and her brother's special waking technique. So she convinced herself that since this was her first day of freedom, she should enjoy it by staying in bed a little more. She was soon interrupted by a baritone voice:

"Are you going to stay in bed all day or get up and help us with the children like you said yesterday?"

Startled by the voice, the former princess looked up to find a handsome boy who she had taken a liking since the moment their eyes met. But her mood soon changed from admired to angry when she realized the mocking hidden in that sentence.

"Well, sorry for not being a morning person. But could you _please_ step out of my room so that I can change and do my work?"

Well, everyone Rossette had met would be scared to death by her wrath, including her father, the almighty emperor. But this man, he just smirked and bowed his head then went out. '_Weird. May b_e _running away and being a commoner can do something good. Back at the palace, people usually respect me because of my status. But here, I can be myself without worried about my reputation. This shall prove to be very interesting.'_ After that thought, Rosette reluctantly got up. Well the room she was staying wasn't as big as half her old room but quite cozy, her bed wasn't a king size bed but still comfortable, that's why she found it quite painful having to leave get up. She came to the bathroom to brush her teeth, tied her hair in a pony tail at the nape of her neck then changed into a village girl clothes that Ms.Kite had given her the previous day.

After finished getting dressed for the day, Rossette went downstairs to look for Chrno. She found him standing in the kitchen with a dozen of eggs. He made a fatal mistake by asking her to help him prepare breakfast for everyone. Being a princess, Rossette had never come to the kitchen once in her life, let alone cooked anything. But she couldn't tell him that reason, so she simply agreed and prayed the gods above to help her.

Half an hour later, Chrno regretted having asked the girl to cook. The whole kitchen was a total mess: eggs were everywhere, water was spred on the floor, smoke was coming out from the oven, some plates, dishes, glasses were shattered all over the place and any damage you could think of a destroyed kitchen or even more. Worse, the culprit was oblivious and still _innocently_ continued to burn another bread. And it seemed like he had done something very bad in his previous life to make the gods hated her, Ms.Kite decided to show up at that moment and asked: "What's going on here? Is there a burglar?"

After the disastrous event called cooking breakfast, Chrno managed to have a proper breakfast for the children and cleaned up the mess. After that, he showed Rossette around and took her to the river where everyone does their laundry. Then he left her there and went to the town for some shopping. On his way to the grocery, Chrno couldn't stop himself being wonder about the strange clumsy girl. And after a hard time wrestling with tons of question, he gave up and decided that she was none of his business.

After Chrno had left her at the river bank, Rossete began to do what he told her to. Luckily, she had seen the maid washing before so she managed to find out how to so it properly. But she could never think the task could be that hard until she tried to do. She used all her strength to rub the cloth, washed away all the dirt. Two hours passed by but to her it seemed like two days when she finally finished. Thought that she still had some time for a rest before Chrno came and picked her up, Rossette lain down on the grass and slowly went to dreamland in the soothing sound of the river.

Chrno finished his shopping so he started to head back to the river. And there he saw her, sleeping carefreely like nothing could bother her. Her shining hair sparkled under the sunlight, she looked like an angel without wings. Unconsciously, he walked to her side. 'She is beautiful, my angel! I wonder why she was here in the first place.' Realization drew on him as he registered what had just been said, Chrno scolded himself mentally: 'Stop that thought, what do you think you are doing, Chrno? You know well that you can't be attached to anyone for eternity. No one!' So he decided to keep a certain distance from the girl before his eyes, however, he still had to wake her up to come back, right? So Chrno slowly and gently shook Rossette until her eyes opened. They started to walk back to the orphanage. Then Chrno showed the princess where to put the laundry, how to feed the chickens, collect the eggs,… As the sun began to setting, the purple-hair man even manage to teach the clumsy girl in front of him how to cook an acceptable dinner and even though it wasn't so bad, it was not a success either. By the end of the evening, when the moon had come to its highest and whichever star decided to show up had been shining brightly, one could see all of the children sat around the stove instead of running around like little devils, looked at a blonde and listened to her story eagerly. The story was about a princess, who had fallen asleep due to a witch's curse and only woke up after a hundred years by a charming price's kiss. That was one of various stories Rossette's nanny had told her when she was a kid. When she finished the story, the kids were too tired to try to run around so it was very easy to tuck them into bed. All she had to do is promised them a story the next day and they all willingly came to bed.

"This is the easiest night of my life with these kids. I have to thank you a lot, Rossette." said Ms.Kite.

"No, I would be the one to say that, never in my life have I had this much fun."

"I wonder why you said that, according to your lack of common senses and skills you must have a life of a princess back home" came Chrno's voice from behind them.

"Well, sorry mister if I can't cook a meal or don't know how to clean a house but it is not like I want. And what if I'm a princess at home? It's none of your business anyway." She nearly shouted at him after his comment and then stormed of. 'That jerk! Always getting on my nerve. I've just known him about two days and he has already made me mad twice. I swear he is my death and maybe, no, certainly I will kill him some day with my old hand.' That was Rossette's last thought before slept overcame her.

As for Chrno and Ms.Kite, they just stood there, dumbfounded after the ill-temper girl had left. After awhile, Ms.Kite, the one who recovered first, spoke:

"Well, now we know one more thing about Rossette. She had a bad temper so try to remember not to press her anymore, right Chrno? Chrno?"

Not received any response, Ms.Kite turned around and found a daydreaming man. Yes, Chrno was having a strong sense of dejavu about the bad tempered girl. He felt like he had been through this temper a long time ago. It brought an endearing feeling with it and he couldn't say it wasn't pleasant. However, he quickly collected himself and came out of the daze. He then went to his room for the night, not once acknowledged the woman standing beside him.

"Somehow this girl seems to be familiar. I wondered if I have met her before. I must find someway to ask her about it, maybe tomorrow? But the question is if I will be readied to face her wrath by then? Probably not." cringed Chrno, while murmuring all the way to his room.

"Youth…" signed Ms.Kite as she too went back to her own room.

-----------**_Rossette's dream_**-----------

"_Where am I? Where is everyone? Father? Mother? Joshua" asked a confused princess. She was surrounded by the endless darkness. There was nothing around her and even her feet couldn't feel the ground under. But then she saw a light, dim at first. When she stepped towards it to have a closer look, it became brighter. Finally, when she was close enough that she was able to look into it, she saw a lake. _

"_Wait, this lake is familiar. Yes, this is the favourite spot of Joshua and me."_

_And before her eyes, strangely enough, were her younger self and Joshua's. They were about nine or ten and were running towards the lake. They were shouting something to somebody running behind them. Took a closer look, that was a boy, maybe as the same age as them. The three looked like they were having a lot of funs. They played hide and seek, they chasing, laughing together. The young members of the royal family called the boy's name a few time but for some reason, Rossette couldn't hear them. She tried to see the boy's face but couldn't. And when he finally turned his face around, Rossette just had enough time to catch a glimpse of a gentle and loving smile._

-----------**_End of dream_**-----------

Rosette sat straight up on her bed. She came to an understanding: this dream was her memory. But who was that boy? Why didn't she remember him? Why she felt her heart ached at the memory of that smile? She really didn't understand. But Rossette was not the type of people who worried about a dream for more than thirty second. She then lay down and went into a dreamless sleep, completely forgot about the dream.

**_Meanwhile, at the next room…_**

A purple hair boy opened his eyes, a chain of sweats started to form on his forehead as he lay on his bed, stared at the ceiling and remembered the dream he had jus had.****

-----------**_Chrno's dream_**-----------

_There was fire, the screaming, crying were everywhere. People frantically running from place to place, shouted loudly"Put out the fire! Looking for the Duke family! Bring water!" or something along the line. But he didn't care. He just wanted to find his parents and have their protective arms wrapped around him._

"_Father? Mother? What's happening?" asked the young Chrno. He was trying to wake his parents. His father's skin felt cold, he wondered why. He couldn't have been dead, could he? He gently shook his mother, and then shook her stronger. In the end, he used everything he had to shook her and felt a relief washed over him when she stirred and opened her eyes. But his smile died on his lips when he saw a dagger at the back of his mother and her blood was pouring non stop from the wound. He saw something sparkled in her hand and then recognized it as the golden pocket watch that his mother always wore. She handed it to him and whispered the incoherent sentence:" Run! Run as far as you can, my son!"_

_As clever as him at such young age, he understood what she meant and knew that there must be a reason for her action. He knew he should run as she told him but he really didn't want to leave her side. But after the sentence was said, her eyes closed as the last breath left her mouth. Chrno didn't have the time to shed tears for his parents when he heard… _

-----------**_End of dream_**-----------

Yes, that dream, no, he thought nightmare was more suitable to call it had haunted him since that night, the night had turned his life up side down. However, it hadn't come to him for a long time so he wondered why was it now? But it had a good outcome too. It reminded him a little too well the reason he didn't want anyone involve in his life, in fear of endanger the life of the ones he loved. This nightmare once again solidified his feeling towards a certain blonde.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………****

**_Heh heh, guess I read too much Sess/Kag stories for my own good. I almost typed "Souta" instead of "Joshua". And everything is getting more and more interesting, ne? I will reveal little then little about Chrno's past, Rossette's childhood and some others' secrets._**

**_Everyone, please review, so that I will know what you think of my story. And I'll tell you a secret: "I'm flying like a rocket cause some readers have put me in their alert and favourite, it encouraged me very much. And if any of you can explain to me what C2 communicate mean and how to use it (I read about it but I still don't understand), I will thanks that person a lot. And HAPPY NEW YEAR_**

**_Next time:_ **Atroupe of minstrels, a festival and an appearance of the landlords… are enough to make friends and love rival.


End file.
